Conventionally, a programmer or a database administrator (DBA) managing a database system manually selects a reoptimization mode for queries having parameter markers. This selection of an optimal reoptimization mode depends not only on the query itself, but also on the bind values of the query's parameter marker(s). As these bind values can be unknown or change over time, an attempt to select an optimal reoptimization mode is a non-trivial procedure that may result in selecting a sub-optimal reoptimization mode. This burdensome manual process of selecting a reoptimization mode decreases the productivity of the programmer or DBA and increases the total cost of ownership of the database system. Further, a selection of a sub-optimal reoptimization mode slows down a program or the entire database system. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.